


So much fire burning through my veins

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Big Little Lies [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider- man (Tom Holland movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter’s ex husband is a bitch, Pre Relationship, and still based on Big Little Lies, slowly getting together, starker is here to rule the world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “No, lo que ellos veían eran potencial y destrucción, la calma antes de la tormenta.“





	So much fire burning through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo escuchando ‘in this cold heart’ y sufriendo por big little lies que se me ocurrió este pequeñín porque Peter merece algo de felicidad.

_So much fire burning through my veins_

Tony le vio llegar con pena, casi miedo y un toque de vergüenza, el alfa de hecho no creía que el pequeño tuviese el valor de presentarse aún después de dejar en claro su invitación; y por un segundo se cuestionó dónde estaría Hayle. Tony había pasado los días en una burbuja contemplando a Peter cuidar de su pequeño con tanto afán, con ahínco y vehemencia. Le veía dormitar a media tarde con el pequeño entre brazos, cantar a media noche si el chiquillo no lograba dormir y sucumbir a cada uno de sus caprichos con una sonrisa. Tony le veía reír y suspirar. Y escondía una risa divertida al escuchar como Hayle daba pasos temblorosos para llegar hasta su madre y protegerle con un agudo gruñido cada que se percataban de su presencia. Hayle era muy protector. 

Tony aceptó una copa de champán distraído, no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Peter caminaba despacio, tímido pero con la frente en alto; sus esponjosos rizos enmarcaban las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos brillantes y curiosos y la línea de su mandíbula afilada dando entrada al par de mejillas rosáceas. 

El muchacho vestía con un traje a la medida, sus hombros amplios y su delgada cintura se veía enmarcada por joyería; su espalda brillaba sutil a contra luz y una cadena brillante le rodeaba cubriendo sutil sus caderas, Tony se la había ofrecido como regalo luego de regresar de entre tantos viajes más no se imaginó verle usar la prenda jamás. Peter no se había negado a aceptar el obsequio como en otras ocasiones, pero su reticencia a aceptarlo era evidente; se sentía complacido y afligido al mismo tiempo por el hecho. Hacía tiempo ya que alguien le había consentido, más allá de simples palabras de apoyo. 

Su vergüenza por los susurros cálidos que Tony dejaba escapar de tanto en vez comenzaba a disiparse, pero todavía le crispaba los nervios el recibir cosas materiales. Más allá de lo necesario, más allá de presentes para Hayle. 

Tony hizo obvia su presencia y algunos de los invitados olvidaron sus conversaciones por momento ante la distracción; el poder que oscilaba alrededor del alfa era imposible de olvidar. El hombre se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y sonrió honesto al quedar frente a Peter. 

—Señor Stark. 

—Señor Parker. —Tony contempló gracias a la cercanía las pequeñas pecas que decoraban la nariz del omega, sus pestañas largas y sus cejas tupidas, una parecía rebelarse y tener vida propia. Sus labios brillantes y en suave color parecían tentarle. 

Tony fue incapaz de alejarle de su lado el resto de la noche. 

Daban vueltas en medio de la pista, bailando sutil y sin prisa, sus manos cálidas le rozaban a duras penas al hacerle girar y sus respiraciones se acompasaban luego de encontrarse una vez más, ya fuese frente a frente o al chocar su pecho contra la espalda del omega; le veía sonreír y se sentía complacido al reconocer no solo la alegría en sus facciones. Ellos se vieron envueltos en una burbuja de olores pacíficos y atrayentes. Seguían la música y no llenaban los espacios en conversación; simplemente disfrutaban de la cercanía. Tony aguardaba con una cálida mano tras su espalda manteniéndole contra su pecho y Peter entrelazó sus manos, dejándolas cerca de su pecho y sintiendo en retumbar acelerado. Ya no estaban bailando, simplemente daban pequeños pasos al tiempo que deseaban deshacer cualquier ápice que les mantuviese alejados. 

Tony le dejó ir en un suspiro acallado luego de creer reconocer el toque inexistente de la mejilla del omega contra la suya. 

Pepper se le acercó con una nueva copa, una ceja arqueada y muchas preguntas no dichas, él solo sonrió complacido. 

—Ni creas que te has librado de esta. —Pepper le dejó ir con una advertencia, estaban allí por negocios, no para divagar sobre la aparentemente activa vida amorosa del hombre. Tony chocó su copa contra la de la otra alfa y asintió silencioso. Por ahora solo quería volver a tener a Peter entre sus brazos. 

El omega apareció por el pasillo, Jarvis le guiaba con voz amigable luego de perderse camino al baño, cuando tropezó con él. Su ex-esposo. 

— _Harry_. —Se sorprendió de verle, Peter no pensaba encontrarse con el alfa tan pronto, al menos fuera de la sala de audiencia donde batallaban por la custodia de su hijo. El hombre sonrió despectivo y caminó dando vueltas a su alrededor, inspeccionando su apariencia. Desde sus uñas bien cuidadas hasta el toque de color en su rostro. 

—Así que ahora eres una de las prostitutas de Stark... —Más que una pregunta, sonaba a una vaga suposición. Y los colores se le subieron al rostro, indignado. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Intentó alejarse de la presencia del alfa más el potente olor a ira y resentimiento le hicieron permanecer en su sitio inseguro. 

—Una noche. —Habló Harry a su cara. —Lo viste una noche y fue todo lo que necesitaste para escurrirte en su cama. —Su ex-esposo le recriminó con una media sonrisa asqueada. —Sabía que eras una presa fácil. Un estúpido omega que lo único que quería era estar de rodillas. —Peter no dudó en callarle con una bofetada aunque eso significase potencialmente enfurecer al hombre. 

—Estás completamente equivocado. —Sus ojos se dilataron obscuros para luego dar paso a un brillo fantasmal en oro acaramelado. Su omega interior se sentía fiero y a la defensiva. 

Peter nunca antes había reaccionado de esa forma ante el hombre, él creía que por ser el padre de su hijo Peter debía ser más comprensivo, era _su alfa_ después de todo. Más luego de esos años donde su omega se sentía prisionero y olvidado, ahora —que si bien seguía sin portar la marca de nadie— que se valía por si solo, Peter no iba a dejar que nadie se inmiscuyese en su vida. Fuese verdad o mentira. 

Harry no tuvo tiempo de entender qué sucedió cuando un ladrido y un agarre posesivo e hiriente en su cuello le dejó de rodillas. 

—Oh, señor Osborn. —La voz de Tony resonó en el espacio y varias miradas se voltearon curiosas ante la conmoción. —Creo que es hora de que se vaya. —La tono de amenaza era lo suficientemente claro como para hacerle tiritar. —Como vuelvas a siquiera mirar en su dirección, juro que te mataré. —Tony susurró cerca de su cuello y el toque afilado de sus colmillos mantuvieron a Osborn en su sitio; contra el suelo, derrotado. Una vergüenza. Tony irradiaba dominación y poder. 

Peter posó una mano en su hombro para atraer su atención y hacerle saber que estaba bien, inconsciente el alfa gruñía y refunfuñaba sonoro a cualquiera que mirase en su dirección y aun cuando Peter agradecía inmenso sus acciones —él realmente no podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había defendido tan ferviente, más allá de los quejidos de su hijo—, él había aprendido a apreciar la libertad de su propia consciencia. El ser un omega no le hacía menos, ni le quitaba su voz. 

Caso contrario, había aprendido —gracias a Bucky y a Natasha— a defenderse y a mostrar la ferocidad que le caracterizaba. Peter podía ser bastante terco y cabeza dura cuando quería; nada ni nadie le haría retroceder. 

—Anthony —dijo claro y seguro. Peter sintió un brazo sobre-protector rodearle la cintura y su omega se ronroneó complacido, llenando la estancia de flores silvestres y dulces cítricos, quizás melocotones en miel y una pizza de especias y sazón. Y descansó una mano sobre el pecho del mayor, a nivel donde el arco del reactor debía estar. 

Por momentos nadie fue capaz de mediar palabra, solo se escuchaba a Seguridad llevarse a Harry fuera de la Torre. 

No, nadie era capaz de comentar sobre la imagen que se presentaba en el salón. Una pareja que irradiaba fuerza y estabilidad. 

Tony con el cuerpo tenso y la ira a flor de piel dispuesto a defender lo que era suyo, y Peter —el pequeño extraño del que nadie tenía conocimiento pero que muy pronto se daría a conocer y no serían capaces de olvidar— se acoplaba al cuerpo del alfa, manteniendo un agarre igual de posesivo solo con su mano y quien olvidaba el decoro para dejar un camino de besos cortos desde su cuello hasta su mejilla. 

— **_Alfa_ ** . 

No, lo que ellos veían eran potencial y destrucción, la calma antes de la tormenta. Lo que estaba frente a ellos era quizás una pareja capaz de dominar al mundo si se lo proponían y la verdad que esa posibilidad no parecía del todo alarmante. 

La música regresó y las conversaciones reanudaron. 

Tony hizo girar a Peter entre sus brazos y regresaron a la pista de baile; se abrían paso con soltura y suavidad, danzaban con pies ligeros y sonrisas incapaces de alejar la mirada del otro hasta que la voz de Pepper opacó las luces. 

Era momento de trabajar. 


End file.
